desde mi punto de vista la vida en general
by kitty15-Black
Summary: mi segundo fic o primero?(el otro lo borre) okei un sexto curso desde el punto de vista de ginny y otros perosnajes h/hr u have to love them g/d


n/a NO sean crueles este es mi segundo fic el primero ke escribí lo borre porque taba demasiado malo y espero ke este éste mejor y ke les guste  
  
  
  
A si los personajes ke aquí aparecen no son míos sino ke son de la escritora jk.. y wb  
  
Espero ke les guste  
  
  
  
Una noche de luna  
  
En este momento me encuentro viendo la luna ke estaba redonda como un queso y brillante como el sol, además el cielo esta tan despejado ke puedo ver las estrellas con claridad, bueno estoy en la torre de astronomía Dios adoro este lugar generalmente vengo aquí a desahogarme, pensar y sobretodo escribir para él.  
  
  
  
Desde aquí los puedo ver claramente, aunke estén lejos, siempre puedo reconocer sus ojos su pelo negro azabache su cicatriz pero sobretodo su sonrisa, él sonríe muy poco de hecho sonríe sólo cuando esta con ella o con sólo verla sonríe y eso me duele tanto es decir el es el chico ke he querido casi toda mi vida desde ke tenía 10 y hoy 5 años después aun estoy enamorada de él, sobretodo ahora ke soy amiga del trío pero soy mas amiga de Hermione ke de ron o de Harry, también he notado ke este año Ron sale mas con lavender y parvati ke con Herm y Harry y eso ke Herm es su novia aunke Harry parece más novio de ella, ellos andan juntos para todos lados y hablan de todo si incluso en este momento están juntos, están tirados en el pasto y *Herm* tiene la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y el la abraza por la espalda no sabes cuanto me duele verlos así, demonios como me gustaría ser ella exceptuando que sale con mi hermano obviamente.  
  
  
  
Por lo menos ahora soy amiga del *trío* mas de Herm ke del resto es decir Ron es mi hermano y Harry bueno él es Harry nunca va a ser posible ser muy amiga del si estoy enamorada de el, aunke por lo menos ahorita puedo hablar con el sin ponerme tan nerviosa y puedo hablar más fluidamente ke antes. La verdad es ke tengo pocos amigos son Herm, Hanna (desde ke sale con Harry), Colin, y Harry. Hanna es una gran amiga aunke este con Harry, ella sabe lo ke siento por Harry así que cuando estoy con ellos no lo pesca mucho para no darme celos, es una amiga de verdad.  
  
Cada día es más triste para mi doy gracias ke nadie se da cuenta porque siempre sonrío para ke no se den cuenta, pero por dentro sufro demasiado, es decir EL es el único chico ke he querido en toda mi vida y no esta conmigo sino ke esta con otra ke NO quiere, él ama a Herm lo puedo decir por la forma en ke la mira y como le brillan los ojos y too eso pero al parecer soy la única ke se da cuenta de eso, por suerte porque o sino ni hermano y Hanna matarían a Harry.  
  
_.-+*+-._.-+*+-._.-+*+-._.-+*+-._.-+*+-.-+*+-._.-+*+-._.-+*+-._.-+*+-._.- +*+-._.-+*+-._.-+*+-._  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto: Harry y Hermione  
  
hey Harry- dice ella después de mucho rato de estar mirando las estrellas como era su costumbre ( ir con Harry una vez a la semana a ver las estrellas y hablar de sus problemas) ke? - responde Harry con su sonrisa sin igual mirándola a los ojos  
  
ke tal va todo con Hanna- bien- dijo el con un deje de tristeza- y ke tal con Ron ya se le fueron los celos de ke en cuarto hallas ido con víctor al baile duh! Eso paso hace casi dos años fue en cuarto y ahora estamos en sexto si lo c pero me encanta cuando te enojas ¬¬UUUUU okay okei i AM sorry and i am perri ( chiste interno del ellos) Ataques de risa inexplicables pero en serio ke tal ron Mm.... ahí no mas pasa demasiado tiempo con parvati y lavender si me he dado cuenta Y ese fue el fin de una de las mas cortas conversaciones de ellos dos, ellos se entendían sin siquiera conversar con solo mirarse sabían lo ke estaban pensando  
  
  
  
Después de un rato  
  
-Herm? ------dijo el - ke???--------ella - ¿tienes frió cierto????------ el - no------------ dijo tiritando - no para nada, estas con la nariz-dijo tocándosela- las orejas- repitiendo lo de antes -y las mejillas - Tb. tocándoselas - rojitas y estas tiritando - OH cierto- dijo casi sin habla es ke Harry era tan tierno con ella - toma - dijo sacándose su abrigo y poniéndoselo a ella - grax -vamos a la sala común ¿?? -siii pero primero pasemos por las cocinas a tomar cafecito - bueno  
  
Y así se dirigieron al colegio  
  
  
  
_.-+*+-._.-+*+-._.-+*+-._.-+*+-._.-+*+-.-+*+-._.-+*+-._.-+*+-._.-+*+-._.- +*+-._.-+*+-._.-+*+-._  
  
  
  
Bien -dije para mi - se han ido ahora voy a esperar un rato para ke lleguen y se vallan a sus piezas no quiero toparme con ellos son las 2:30 un cuarto para las 3 me voy  
  
2:45 bien me voy- me empiezo a levantar lentamente, me duelen las piernas *he estado sentada mucho rato* eso pienso luego agarro mi mochila mis plumas y pergaminos y me voy  
  
Al llegar a la sala común subo corriendo las escaleras de mi cuarto y no noto ke hay dos personas ke me miran con caras  
  
Así o.0 °°UUUU me acerco a mi cama intentando no hacer ruido pero es imposible y me tiro pesadamente en mi cama por suerte no he despertado a nadie por lo general las despierto y me empiezan a gritar hasta ke se duermen.  
  
_.-+*+-._.-+*+-._.-+*+-._.-+*+-._.-+*+-.-+*+-._.-+*+-._.-+*+-._.-+*+-._.- +*+-._.-+*+-._.-+*+-._  
  
  
  
En la sala común  
  
En el sillón rojo de la sala común se encontraban H y HR sentados conversando cuando sienten unos ruidos miran y ven *algo* negro con pelo rojo pero no le prestan importancia  
  
Y siguen tomando cafecito y conversando sobre remus ya ke hoy es luna llena  
  
Hasta ke......  
  
  
  
Harry tengo sueñito me voy- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harry  
  
Y así se van a dormir  
  
_.-+*+-._.-+*+-._.-+*+-._.-+*+-._.-+*+-.-+*+-._.-+*+-._.-+*+-._.-+*+-._.- +*+-._.-+*+-._.-+*+-._  
  
  
  
Siento mucho ke este capitulo sea un tanto aportito pero ke mas da espero ke les halla gustado si o no me dejan review plizzz nunca he tenido muchos reviews plizzzz Se los imploroooo, siento mucho las faltas de ortografía  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Atte.  
  
  
  
~*Kitty* 


End file.
